Talk nerdy to me
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: Oliva decides to show Alex how she feels using the magic that is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N None of the characters belong to me just using them for fun not profit. **

It was on a dull Friday morning our story starts...

Not many people know that Detective Olivia Benson is a Harry Potter fan, she can quote the books from memory and even has a Potter inspired tattoo hidden far from prying eyes. Another thing few knew about Olivia, Liv to her friends was that she is head over heels in love with ADA Alexandra Cabot and had a plan to win her heart. As she went in to the ADA's office early one Friday morning she put her plan into action.

Alex Cabot walked into her office Friday afternoon after a long day in court she just wanted to pick up some files the needed her attention over the weekend And leave quickly. Alex found upon her desk a package with an envelope on top opening the envelope she read the note inside,

Dear Alexandra,  
I know this may seem a strange request but I have been in love with you from the first time I saw you command the court room. I am not as eloquent as you so I choose the cowards way and decided to tell you through literature more specifically one of my guilty pleasures. Each book has a note attached that I hope demonstrates my feelings for you.  
All my love Olivia. Xx

P.S. If after you finish reading this you don't feel the same then I know it won't change the love we already hold for each other and your friendship will always be enough for me.

Alex opened the package and found a set of Harry Potter books each with a note attached. Picking up the package Alex headed for home to enjoy a hot bath, glass of wine and a weekend of reading. By the time Alex arrived home she was excited to start reading, she had been in love with the deceive from the first time she saw her interrogate a suspect she was so tough and determined it made the ADA's stomach flutter. Picking up the first book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, she settled down with a glass of wine and some take-out and began to read.

Several glasses of wine later Alex had finished the first book and turned her attention to the attached note,

Alexandra,  
Every time I read this book I try to imagine what I would see if I could look in the Mirror of Erised at first I thought it would be a better relationship with my mother, then the ability to help all the victims I have seen over the years. However, since you came into my life each time I imagine the scene I see the same thing. That is you standing by my side surrounded by children a little girl with your blue eyes and blonde hair and a little boy as dark as the girl is fair.  
Love Olivia. Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you to all who have read this. Your favourites and reviews mean the world to a first timer.**

Having realised that it was almost one in the morning Alex decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Despite her intentions however, sleep would not come and so she went in search of the second book. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, reading until she fell asleep, glasses askew book in hand. Waking up at her usual six AM, Alex decided to forgo her usual run and finish the book. Making her way to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and toast she settled on the sofa to finish the last chapters. Once she had finished she turned her attention to the attached note,

My dearest Alex,  
I bet you're thinking that is your fear of spiders that draws you to my mind when reading this? Well you are partly right it's the fact that like Ron (My personal favourite!) you would willingly face your fears for someone you care about. It is not just the spiders that make me think of you and smile, but also the characteristics of Fawkes just like him you are loyal, smart, brave, strong and can draw the poison from my heart. It is these characteristics that make me love you more each day. Not only that you have more than once twisted the law to represent a corkscrew in order to help an SVU case to defend a victim or defend us detectives even when you don't agree with what we did.  
All my love Olivia. Xx

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Alex fought the temptation to call Olivia and confess her feeling or just rip open the notes and not bother reading the books but something held her back. She owed it to Olivia to finish and enjoy the work Olivia had put into the notes. Deciding she needed some fresh air and a walk Alex headed for the deli to get some lunch, rushing back to get started on the third book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban which she knew from talking with Olivia was her favourite book. So settling on the sofa, soft jazz playing in the background Alex began to read, loosing track of time it was almost eleven when she finished the book. Deciding to shower before reading the note Alex took a shower and retired to bed to read Olivia's words, noting the envelope was thicker than the previous ones and there was a black velvet pouch inside she began to read,

My dearest Alex,  
As you may remember this is my favourite book maybe it's the idea of love and friendship or maybe it's the idea of defending your friends no matter what. It could also be the idea of no definable normal family structure. If it was possible for Time-Turners to exist then I would use mine to reply every minute that I have been lucky enough to spend with you, to hear your laugh and see you smile, change the past so you have no reason to cry. You may not realise it but your friendship over the years has acted as my shield against the horrors that come across my desk, you Alex are my very own Patronus. You protect my soul and defend me from those attempting to take away the happiness in the world.  
I love you Alex you hold my heart and soul.  
Love Liv xx

P.S. Open the pouch and you will find your very own Time-Turner.

Opening the pouch Alex fingered the gold chain that held the Time-Turner, holding it tightly as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning Alex woke up still clutching the chain of the replica Time-Turner Olivia had given her in the earlier note. After making breakfast and coffee Alex settled on the balcony with the fourth of the books Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Noting the thickness of the remaining books Alex sighed realising that it would take her at least the week to read them all, how was she going to read them and avoid Olivia without it seeming like she was unimpressed with the detective, deciding to focus on that later Alex started to read. By the time nine PM arrived Alex had to put aside the book and read through her notes for court the following day.

Arriving at work the next morning Alex was reminded that Olivia was away on a course until Sunday so she wouldn't have to worry about avoiding her. Finishing work on time for once Alex picked up dinner and headed home determined to finish the books and create an appropriate reply by the time her detective was home. Curing up on the sofa Alex continued to read about Harry and his struggles facing dragons and finding his way through the maze. Deciding to call it a night Alex headed for a shower and bed, setting her alarm half an hour earlier than normal Alex hoped to finish the book before heading to work the next day. As it turned out it was Tuesday lunchtime before Alex finished the book and turned her attention to the note attached,

Dearest Alex,  
I hope you're not sick of this yet? And that you are enjoying the books as much as I do? Why am I asking? It's not like I can hear your reply. This book may seem darker than the others, but for me it always makes me consider what they would take from me and then it hit me you. You are my best friend and at some point that became love and for you I would battle dragons well (Judge Petrovsky counts right?). It also shows that friends may fight and fall out but they will fight both with you and for you, that's us we can yell about warrants and suspects, but when push comes to shove we will always fight the others corner. Thank you for being my friend, confidant, sparring partner and safety net. I hope I offer the same to you my dearest friend.  
Love Liv. Xx

By the time Alex had finished the note it was time to head off to court and Judge Petrovsky would not approve of her being late. Heading home that night Alex was looking forward to the next book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Looking at the thickness of the book Alex knew it was going to take a while to get through so decided to use a couple of her vacation days leaving her four days to finish the remaining three books, so she could be ready for Olivia's return. Settling down with a glass if wine she began to read becoming absorbed and reading thirteen chapters before heading to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

When Alex woke up Wednesday morning she once again congratulated herself on taking some time off and it reaffirmed for her just how much she loved the detective if she willingly took time off in order to complete the task set for her, not that she minded she would do anything for Olivia. Deciding since she had nothing pressing she decided not to bother getting dressed and instead headed for the sofa with her coffee to read. By the early evening Alex began to get restless and so showered and dressed deciding to head out to the gym, on her way home she picked up some shopping and after dinner continued with the book. By eleven thirty Alex finished the book and decided to read the note whilst relaxing in the bath, taking a glass of wine with her Alex opened the note and read,

Dear Alex,  
This of all the books the isolation felt by Harry is something I understand, there are times when because of my parentage I feel separated from the people around me I was conceived through violence. Sometime in the middle of the night I wake up frightened that that evilness is inside me, I know you can quote studies that prove this isn't so but it's a fear I have always held and made me keep my distance. Then you came along and broke down my walls and no matter how much distance I tried to keep between us you have always been there even when others would have walked away. You have showed me that in the face of love evil can not win, the love and friendship you have shown me has allowed me to believe I can be loved and have a family.  
Thank you for not allowing me to hide behind my fears.  
All my love Olivia. Xx

Wiping away the tears that Olivia's words had once again caused Alex headed to bed and soon fell asleep, once again with a smile in her face. It was not uncommon for Alex to wake up in the early hours of the morning deciding to get up and make some tea Alex picked up the next book, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Taking her tea and the blanket from the back of the sofa Alex curled up and listening to the rain began to read, "It was nearing midnight and the Prime Minister was sitting alone in his office reading...". Becoming instantly intrigued it was seven AM before Alex was forced to put the book aside and go in search of substance. Finding little in the kitchen she showered and dressed, picking up the book she headed for breakfast in her favourite diner.

Sitting down at a table by the window Alex orders blueberry pancakes and coffee smiling at the middle-aged waitress who set it down in front of her she once again turned her attention to the book. Finishing her breakfast Alex paid and decided on taking a walk finding herself outside of Olivia's apartment even though she knew Liv was away it made her feel close to her, hailing a taxi Alex headed home and continued to read, falling asleep on the sofa a little after midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a testament to just how tired Alex was that even the sound of the heavy book hitting the floor did little to disturb Alex from her slumber. Waking up the next morning Alex stretched and took a long shower as comfortable as her couch was sleeping on it did little for her back. Settling down with her coffee Alex set to finishing the book, once agin thankful that Law School had given her the ability to read quickly. It was just past ten when Alex finally finished the book having only stopped to make food and shower, making her way to bed she settled down to read the attached letter,

My dearest Alex,  
I always think that it is our past that defines us, we are who we are because of the choices and circumstances of the past. I want to know all about your past the good and the bad, I want to be cuddled up together swapping secrets and kisses knowing that you are mine and I am yours. I want us to, "...Step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." I want to experience a first date with you, a first kiss, a first night and everything that follows. I know I may seem to be coming on too strong but please know if you don't feel the same way then this remains true (without the kissing) I will be by your side experiencing your life as nothing more than your friend because that is the most treasured gift anyone has ever given me,  
Love Olivia. Xx

Deciding upon an early night Alex headed to bed, however, she found sleep elusive and gave up deciding some tea might help, she found herself re-reading all Olivia had written whilst playing with the chain she wore around her neck the Time-Turner she had not taken off, she knew she loved Olivia just as much as she loved her she just needed a way to tell her. Looking in the box Alex saw the remaining book Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, noticing there was an envelope not only attached to the book but also in the bottom of the box realising that should be read last Alex fought the temptation to open it and so placed it on the coffee table and settled down to start the final book, excited not just about Olivia's words but also seeing how the books ended.

By four Alex had read ten chapters but was loosing the battle to stay awake, not wanting to fall asleep on the sofa again she headed to bed taking the book with her just in case. Waking up at late the next morning Alex decided to shower and head to the diner for brunch. Settling down with coffee and a BLT she continued to read, becoming absorbed she failed to notice a certain detective who collected a take away coffee. Heading home that afternoon Alex stopped for some shopping and went home to finish the book.

Olivia had left the course early not being able to keep her mind away from Alex and how she would respond to the books and letter, Olivia had times when she was sure the blonde felt the same and then times when she was plagued with doubts. She was worried as to why Alex wasn't at work but was reassured by Casey that Alex was just taking some vacation days. She was reading the box so that was a good sign and she was on the last one so hopefully she would have an answer soon.

It was just after four AM when Alex finished the last book, turning her attention to the note attached she read,

Alex,  
Everybody deserves a happy ending!  
Love Olivia. Xx

This made Alex smile and she decided to make some tea before reading the last note. Returning to the sofa she picked up the envelope and began to read.

My darling Alex,  
Thank you for your indulgence in this and for taking the time to read both the books and my words. I hope with my words I have not spoiled what is the most precious friendship I have even been lucky enough to share in. I return from my course on Sunday, I hope we can have dinner? What ever you decide please know that I love you and should you feel the same I promise to love you, to treat you as the amazing person you are, never hurt you, to fight for you, protect you from spiders and spend the rest of my life making you know how much I love you. If you don't feel the same and wish to remain friends then I promise to always be your friend, to hold your secrets and share mine with you, don't feel that it will change the way we are, I hope you know that whatever your decision you will always be my friend.  
All my love Olivia xx

Heading to bed Alex fell asleep knowing that things would never be the same and by Sunday all going to plan she would be with the woman she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning Alex put her plan into action, she sat down and began to write to Liv, putting all her feelings onto the page. Once finished she dressed and drove over to Olivia's apartment and slipped the note under the door. Heading to the store to buy the ingredients former meal with Olivia the following night, Alex headed home to take a nap and catch up on some work she had avoided.

Olivia woke up late Saturday morning and walking into the lounge saw an envelope on the floor but the door, recognising the hand writing as that of a certain blonde she picked it up and headed to the couch and with trebling hands opened the envelope and began to read,

My darling Detective Benson,

Thank you for the introduction to Harry Potter it was magical, I have no idea why I waited so long to read them. I have loved you for a long time always hoping you felt the same way but never having the courage to say anything no matter how much I have wanted to, now having read your words I realise that I would never have been able to make it as special as you did so thank you my sweet darling for that. I was hoping you would join me for dinner tomorrow evening at around seven thirty? Of all the books I read one thing struck me as a way of truly telling you how much you mean to me, so Olivia I make this Unbreakable Vow to you,

I Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot promise to,  
Trust you unconditionally, love you without condition, I promise to heal you when you hurt especially if I am the cause, to show you how beautiful you are every day, to hold you when the nightmares come and to give you all of me so you never feel alone. I promise to continue to chip away at your walls and remind you every day you are not alone. I promise we can have children and teach them the magic that is Harry Potter! I want to share my past with you and my future, I want this adventure with you. I promise this is the happy ending we deserve.  
All my love Alex. Xx

Jumping up and getting dressed Olivia was unable to wait another day to claim the woman she loved, driving to Alex's apartment she smiled at the doorman and headed up feeling Asia the lift was slower than it had ever been before. Leaving the elevator she walked to the door and knocked, her hands were sweating as she waited for Alex to answer. The first thing she noticed was the gold chain that hung around the blondes long neck as she looked up seeing the surprise on the face of the attorney. Alex gestured for her to come in as Alex walked forward she felt a hand upon her arm and was swung around she received a kiss that made her legs weak. Smiling she walked to the couch signalling for the detective to follow, "Detective you're a day early?" Looking sheepish Liv replied "I came back early because you were all I could think about, I wasn't sure how you would take my nerdy declaration of love. Now I know I'm glad I came back and I know I never want to let you go." After several hours of talking, touching, kissing and laughing Olivia was getting ready to head home saying goodbye at the door as Olivia was half way to the elevator she heard Alex call "Oh and Detective I love it when you talk nerdy to me."

All was well.


End file.
